mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Toreus Rhann,Senior
Prince Toreus Rhann,Senior. Template:About Prince Toreus ,originally was inspired by the Conan the Barbarian is also the name of a Gnome Press collection of stories published in 1954, a comic published by Marvel Comics beginning in 1970, and a film and its novelization in 1982.The character Fors was (originally published as ) is no exception to this rule as the hero, Fors, attempts to prove himself to the Star Men, the map making group who explore the ruins of civilization after the atomic war also - Daybreak '''2250' AD'' ,Daybreak 2250 A.D (1961) also published as Star Man's Son '''2250' A.D.'' and Star Man's Son.It was a book I read around age 11 or 12.I loved it and I got introduced Conan,setting a similar chacter in such a world seemed natural.After Conan and Age Undreamed existed before recoreded history,what if there was similar world,who like Daybreak,forgot our civilation.Prince Toreus sabertoothed Capronean Silver haired lion Shakhorja, who possesses -human intelligence thanks to his Atlantean Lion ancestry.Atlantean dogs and cat, are bred for greater intelligence and longer life span.This is inspired by material such Edgar Rice Burroughs story [[Tarzan and the Golden Lion]],Ka-Zar and Zabu and Conan and Sholo,where the Cimmerian breaifly teamed with an Ebony Lion,a few Marvel Comic stories.I felt that,if Prince Toreus Rhann,could perminately to bonded with a lion or Sabertooth Cat like Zabu,I could explore a unique freindship between a man and animal.Being a lover of cats,and having four cats at the time,Sammy,Spike,Jonesie and Indie or rather Jones and Indianas,as Indiana Jones,and knowing people love cats,a teaming up of a swordsman and lion would be so far fetch.I had president with Tarzan,Ka-Zar and Conan,plus my original When presented with a situation where a weaker individual or party is being preyed upon by a stronger foe, Toreus invariably takes the side of the weaker party. In dealing with other men Toreus is firm and forceful. With male friends he is reserved but deeply loyal and generous. As a host he is likewise generous and gracious. As a leader he commands devoted loyalty. In contrast to these noble characteristics, Prince Toreus philosophy embraces an extreme form of "return to nature Although he is able to pass within society as a civilized individual, he prefers to "strip off the thin veneer of civilization Prince Toreus Rhann,Senior an extreme example of a hero figure largely unalloyed with character flaws or faults. Prince Toreus Rhann is described as being Caucasian, extremely athletic, tall, handsome, and tanned, with grey green eyes and black hair.Unlike his future Son Prince Toreus Rhann,Junior ,the Elder Prince has jagged scar running from right eye brow,passed eye lip and down over his right cheep.He has refused to have removed or mended by Atlantean Pastic Surgery,because it was a scar he received,when was 21 and fought Dark Warlord Jhenus Rhadmere,was attemting seive his father Odysseas Rhann's Emerald Throne and usurp the crown and kingdom for himself and Rebel Army. Emotionally, he is courageous, loyal and steady. He is intelligent and learns new languages easily. He is presented as behaving ethically, Telepathic, by way his Guider Gem and bioelectrical powers, by way, hidden mechanisms within his Thuvian Battle Armor. Regenerative healing factor Superhuman senses, strength, agility, stamina, reflexes and longevity Domatium-laced skeletal structure with retractable claws Expert martial artist The various stories of Prince Toreus occur in the fictional "," of the sphere, known as Terra-Prime set after the destruction of and before the rise of the ancient civilizations, that proceeded the Great Trongaroth Invasion and the rise of the New Sons of Terra-Prime . This is a specific epoch in a fictional timeline created by Howard for many of the low fantasy tales of his artificial legendary : By conceiving a timeless setting — "a vanished age" — and by carefully choosing names that resembled human history, Howard shrewdly avoided the problem of historical anachronisms and the need for lengthy exposition. : Personality and character http:// During his time in Khaitan Islands and other countries, Prince Toreus Rhann becomes an expert of virtually all forms of martial arts and is familiar with and experienced in virtually every fighting style on Terra-Prime. He is proficient with most weaponry, including firearms, though he is partial to bladed weapons. He has demonstrated sufficient skills to defeat the likes of Prince Toreus will sometimes lapse into a "berserker rage" while in close combat. In this state he lashes out with the intensity and aggression of an enraged animal and is even more resistant to psionic attack. Though he loathes it, he acknowledges that it has saved his life many times. Despite his apparent ease at taking lives, he does not enjoy killing or giving in to his berserker rages. Prince Toreus adheres to a firm code of personal honor and morality generally killing those deserve killing for the betterment of the world. In contrast to his brutish nature, Prince Toreus is actually extremely intelligent. Due to his telepathic Guider and his telepathic link to Holo God Holo Ghost Lord Thrull Khonn, he has traveled the world and amassed extensive knowledge of foreign languages and cultures. He can speak English, Khaitanesse, Zhankhora, Mankhorian Drakhonean,Arkhon Chinese, Cheyenne, Spanish, Arabic, and Lakota; he also has some knowledge of French, Thai, Vietnamese, German, Italian, Portuguese, Korean and Prince Toreus is (based somewhat loosely on the Celts), a barbarian of the far north.,but he is mixed Native American and Arthorean Mythology. One of his grandfathers, however, came from a southern tribe. He was born on a battlefield and is the son of a village blacksmith. Prince Toreus matured quickly as a youth and, by age fifteen, he was already a respected warrior who had participated in the destruction of the Aquilonian outpost of Venarium. After its destruction, he was struck by wanderlust and began the adventures chronicled by Howard, encountering skulking monsters, evil wizards, tavern wenches, and beautiful princesses. He roamed throughout the Hyborian Age nations as a thief, outlaw, mercenary and pirate. As he grew older, he began commanding larger units of men and escalating his ambitions. In his forties, he will assend the throne and take the crown of the king of Thuvia, the most powerful kingdom of the Age, having strangled the previous ruler on the steps of the throne. Prince Toreus's adventures often result in him performing heroic feats, though his motivation for doing so is largely for his own survival or for personal gain, implying that the character displays the characteristics of an anti-hero and could be described as the archetypal "amoral swordsman" of the Sword and Sorcery genre This observation could however be said to be in contrast to the assumption that Prince Toreus was merely another barbarian hero . Appearance Prince Toreus has "sullen blue eyes" and a black "square-cut mane". once describes him as having a hairy chest and, while comic book interpretations often portray Prince Toreus as wearing a loincloth or other minimalist clothing, Howard describes the character as wearing whatever garb is typical for the land and culture in which Prince Toreus finds himself. Though never gave a strict height or weight for Prince Toreus in a story, only describing him in loose terms like "giant" and "massive", he did once state that Prince Toreus and another characters, the crusader Cormac Fitzgeoffrey, were "physical doubles" at 6'2" and 210 lb (188 cm and 95 kg, a description of Howard's own height and weight). In the tales no human is ever described as stronger than Conan, although several are mentioned as taller (such as the strangler Baal-pteor) or of larger bulk. Prince Toreus is described as standing 6 feet and weighing 180 pounds when he takes part in an attack on Venarium only 15 years old, though being far from fully grown. Although Prince Toreus is muscular, frequently compares his agility and way of moving to that of a panther His skin is frequently characterized as bronzed from constant exposure to the sun. In his younger years, he is often depicted wearing a light chain shirt and a horned helmet, though appearances vary with different artists. During his as, Prince Toreus Rhann,the First or Elder,he was "... a tall man, mightily shouldered and deep of chest, with a massive corded neck and heavily muscled limbs. He was clad in silk and velvet, with the royal lions of Thuvia worked in gold upon his rich jupon, and the crown of Thuvia shone on his square-cut black mane; but the great sword at his side seemed more natural to him than the regal accoutrements. His brow was low and broad, his eyes a volcanic blue that smoldered as if with some inner fire. His dark, scarred, almost sinister face was that of a fighting-man, and his velvet garments could not conceal the hard, dangerous lines of his limbs." Prince Toreus as "Germanic-looking", a proto-Celtic people with mostly black hair and blue or grey eyes. Ethnically the Thuvians to which the Royal House of Rhann belongs are descendants of the Atlanteans, though they do not remember their ancestry.Thuvians also have mixed bloodline from ancient Scotland,various Nordic Counties-various,Earth Worldlines,Native American or Northern Amerhanndians-according to temporal lines-Prince Toreus claims to descend from. the land where his character originated — had to move east after a great cataclysm changed the face of the world and sank their island, settling much by northern Ireland and Scotland offworlders would eventually be located from different worldlines.. eventually moved south and east after the age of The Great Cataclysm.Before them,much Ancient Thuvian was occupied by roving bands of Kalladon and Delkhonean Knights.Thuvia,the Original Capital City,was founded by Lord Thrull Khonn,before the Great Disaster-a huge asteroid shook much of the Pangean Worldplate. Abilities Despite his brutish appearance, Prince Toreus uses his brains as well as his brawn. The Thuvian Ranger is a talented fighter, but his travels have given him vast experience in other trades, especially as a thief; he is also a talented commander, tactician and strategist, as well as a born leader. In addition, Prince Toreus speaks many languages, including advanced reading and writing abilities: in certain stories, he is able to recognize, or even decipher, certain ancient or secret signs and writings. He also has incredible stamina, enabling him to go without sleep for a few days.He is intelligent and learns new languages easily. He is presented as behaving ethically,Telepathic ,by way his Guider Gemband bioelectrical powers,by way ,hidden mechanisms within his Thuvian Battle Armor. Regenerative healing factor Superhuman senses, strength, agility, stamina, reflexes and longevity Atlantium-laced skeletal structure with retractable claws Expert martial artist. With a number of both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology,Prince Toreus Rhann is a durable hero. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process, typically referred to as his mutant healing factor, that regenerates damaged or destroyed areas of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. This power facilitated the artificial improvements he was subjected to under the Alpha Omega Warriors program, in which his skeleton was reinforced with the nearly-indestructible metal Atlantium. Depictions of the speed and extent of injury to which Prince Toreus Rhann can heal vary. Originally, this was portrayed as accelerated healing of minor wounds, have steadily increased this ability over the years. After several years, Prince Toreus Rhann's healing factor was depicted as healing severe wounds within a matter of days or hours.'s healing factor to the point that it could fully regenerate nearly any damaged or destroyed bodily tissues within seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of the Thuvian Warriors's healing factor include fully healing after being caught near the center of an explosion and the total regeneration of his soft body tissue, within a matter of minutes, after having it incinerated from his skeleton. It has been stated in the Protocols, a series of profiles created by that lists the strengths and weaknesses of the Thuvian Rangers, that their's healing factor is increased to "incredible levels" and theorizes that the only way to stop him is to decapitate him and remove his head from the vicinity of his body. If an object composed of carbonadium is inserted and remains lodged within his body, his healing powers are slowed dramatically though they are not fully suppressed. Prince Toreus Rhann's healing factor also affects a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. His stamina is sufficiently heightened to the point he can exert himself for numerous hours, even after exposure to powerful tranquilizers.Prince Rhann's agility and reflexes are also enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Due to his healing factor's constant regenerative qualities, he can push his muscles beyond the limits of the human body without injury. This, coupled by the constant demand placed on his muscles by over one hundred pounds of Atlantium,grants him some degree of superhuman strength. Since the presence of the Atlantium negates the natural structural limits of his bones, he can lift or move weight that would otherwise damage a human skeleton. He has been depicted breaking steel chains,lifting several men above his head with one arm and throwing them through a walland lifting over his head before tossing him across a room. The Lord of Lion's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans can't and also hear to greater distances. Prince Toreus Rhann is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors. This sense also allows him to identify shapeshifting beings despite other forms they may take. He is also able to use his senses of smell and hearing, through concentration, as a type of natural lie detector, such as detecting a faint change in a person's heartbeat and scent when a lie is told Personality Another noticeable trait is his sense of humor, largely absent in the comics and movies but very much vision of the character,when he was only known as Captain Toreus,Warrior 2150 AD-(After Disaster) He is a loyal friend to those true to him, with a barbaric code of conduct that often marks him as more honorable than the more sophisticated people he meets in his travels. Indeed, his straightforward nature and barbarism are constants in all the tales. Prince Toreus Rhann is a formidable armed and unarmed combatant. With his back to the wall Prince Toreus is capable of engaging and killing opponents by the score,using sword,such the Sword of Startarus Khonn,Thuvian Sword Swords,Grenades. Prince Toreus Rhann is not superhuman, though; he did need the providential help of his fellow Thuvian Rangers to defeat an enemy soldiers from time to time. Some of his hardest victories have come from fighting single opponents of inhuman strength or cunning and skill as military officer " Prince Toreus is far from untouchable and has been captured and defeated several times